The Catnip Overload
Prologue *Lionheart and Mosskit are walking in StarClan forest, looking down, worried, at the Clans* Lionheart: As we feared, an outbreak of greencough has went through the four Clans. Mosskit: The final battle has ended, and we were all relieved, and now this? ???: I know what we can do. *Firestar is standing on a rock, looking at the two cats.* Mosskit: Geez, Firestar! You keep saving everyone. Firestar: I do what I want! RUNNINGNOOOOOOOSEEEE! Runningnose: WAT? Seriously, Firestar. That's the sixth time you've interrupted my meditating with the other medicine cats. Firestar: Go help me cure some cats, Runningnose. Runningnose: *sigh* Fine. *He walks over to Firestar, Mosskit and Lionheart.* Here's a secret. Pinenose's kit will go back to the Clans. Firestar and Lionheart: What? Mosskit: Why? Runningnose: He will save the outbreak of greencough. Oh, Pinenose's kit, come over here, please! Pinenose's kit: Yes? Runningnose: We're gonna send you back to the Clans for a bit. You can come back if you want, but, yeah. You are gonna go and cure greencough that's going through the Clans. Ok? Pinenose's kit: Ok. Firestar: First, you need a name. You will now be known as Sagekit. Lionheart: What? No, I don't like that name. Firestar: Kden... you're Shrewkit now. Mosskit: But shrews are ugly! Runningnose: He will be Icekit. Because his white fur is like the ice, and stuff. Icekit: Sweeeet. Runningnose: Take this catmint. Hide some in your fur, some in your own den. Chapter 1 *Icekit is walking in ThunderClan's forest* Icekit: It's so weird here. ???: Hey look, another kit! *Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit come out from behind a bush* Amberkit: Who's he? Dewkit: Maybe he's Firestar. *Snowkit facepaws* Icekit: I'm Icekit. Ok I have a job for all of you. Dewkit: What's the job? Icekit: We're gonna be a warrior. We all have to work together to make a disguise, I'll get the grass ready. We will make a sculpture that's a warrior, and we will pretend to be a warrior. Ok? Amberkit: Kay. *Icekit, Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit make a disguise out of grass, twigs and rocks. They soon make a warrior costume, with Amberkit standing on her hind legs as the head, chest and front legs, Snowkit and Dewkit standing together to make an expectant queen's belly, and Icekit at the back, being the hind legs, and sticking out a twig for the tail.* Dewkit: Are we a warrior now? ** Amberkit: Ok, we're in ThunderClan camp now. Icekit: Good, now get to the leader's den. *The disguise cat walks to Bramblestar's den, where he is lying in his nest, coughing.* Bramblestar: W-what do you want? Icekit: *high voice* Hello, ThunderClan leader. My name is... uh... Grassywhiskers. I'm a queen from StarClan. Bramblestar: Oh no. STARCLAN? Ok, I'm sorry for clawing Daisy's tail and trying to out-angry Jayfeather. I didn't- Icekit: No, it's not about that. I'm going to have my StarClan kits soon, and I noticed that your Clan, and the other Clans are having an outbreak of greencough. So, I've come to give you catmint. *He hands the catmint he stuck in his fur to the other kits, and Amberkit brings it out of 'Grassywhisker's twig mouth, and drops it on the den floor.* Bramblestar: Ew. You keep stuff in your mouth? Amberkit: (As Grassywhiskers) Well, where do you ''hide stuff? Bramblestar: I don't. Whatever. *He pulls the catmint closer to him.* Any more? Icekit: Not here. There's a den full of it near the big tree, though. Chapter 2 *Icekit travels back into StarClan* Yellowfang: Pinenose's kit! You're finally back. Icekit: It's Icekit. Yellowfang: K, whatever. There's a problem, though. Icekit: What? Yellowfang: Just come with me. *She leads Icekit into a clearing, where tons of StarClan cats are.* Heavystep: There's a problem. Icekit: What? Hollyleaf: All the cats got catmint, and are cured from greencough. But the catmint has given all of them a s-s-s-evere case of..... ''insanity. '' Bluestar: Yes. Only you can help them, Icekit. Goosefeather: Come with me, Icekit. *He brings Icekit to a small river, but there is a huge waterfall pouring water into the river. There's a grassy, warm, sunlit ledge about the waterfall* Goosefeather: This is how you'll save them. *He and Icekit walk to the sunlit ledge and sit there.* Icekit: So what do I do? Goosefeather: Just sit there and stare into the water until you can see the Clans, and how they react to the catmint. Note down what they do, and go back to the Clans to help them- AGAIN. So, you do that while I roll in the fun dust and throw leaves around. Icekit" *eye twitch* Fine. ''** Icekit: It's worse than I thought.... I'll go into ShadowClan first. *He looks into the ShadowClan camp* Rowanclaw: I WAS A SHE-CAT, NOW I\M A TOM? WHAT IS HAPPENING? Starlingwing: I understand NOTHING of this, Rowanclaw! Olivenose: NO! Why am I called OLIVENOSE? MY. NOSE. IS. NOT. AS. BIG. AS. AN. OLIVE. Ratscar: Yes it is! I can prove it! Olivenose: So you think you can? *selfie* IS MY NOSE BIG NOW? Ratscar: Uh... Olivenose: *takes another selfie* NOW? NOW AM I STILL UGLY? Crowfrost: NOBODY CARES! Take it, and dump it on Instapic! Olivenose: *takes the stupidest selfie you will ever see* NOW? HMMM? I'M HOT NOW. Blackstar: EXCUSE ME? But WHERE are my other black paws? They're all... white-ish! Scorchfur: Shrewfoot stole them. Shrewfoot: *puts her paws behind her back* No. No I didn't. Scorchfur's lying. Icekit: I'm out. I'm gonna go check RiverClan. *He looks into RiverClan* Mothwing: GUYS! GUYS! SHE-CATS! TOMS! LISTENNNN! Minnowtail: What is i- Mothwing: HEY! GGUUUUUUYSS! LISTTTEEEN! Icewing: OMSC GUYS!'' I found Navi!!! '' Mothwing: '''If you call me that one more time. '''ANYWAYS, I made a conspiracy! Mistystar: Nobody caaaaaaaaareeesss Minoritycat: I DO! Mothwing: What if life had spoiler alerts? Beetlewhisker: THAT'S NOT A CONSPIRACY Grasspelt: How are you still here? Mintfur: And you just stole it from memestache! Robinwing: *crosses arms/paws* I'm the REAL Robinwing.